The Dramatic Downright Dirty Diary of Lacey Briefs
by R3ACH4theSky
Summary: Bulma's younger sister, Lacey, has always lived in the shadow of her big sis... but she doesnt feel that way when she is with Goku. After many years of not seeing each other the two friends meet again and Lacey finds herself in love. Lacey finds Goku is married? And has a kid? "Did this stop me? Anyone who knows me knows how terrible I am. Home wrecker. A new goal."
1. might continue with positive feedback

_Dear diary,_

_Hey... long time no see! Its me again, Lacey. Last time I wrote things were a lot simpler lemme tell ya! Since our last departure I have become a hot mess. I have become a thief. I have become a hero. I have become a home wrecker. I have become a home builder. I have become a stronger person and I have become a weaker person all at once._

_But the biggest change of them all._

_I have become madly in love with none other than Son Goku the devil himself._

_One problem. He is married and has a kid. Did that stop me? _

_Well anyone who knows me knows how terrible of a human being I am. _

_Over and out,_

_Lacey Briefs_

_#laceythecrazy #cameinlikeawreckerball _

* * *

><p>Growing up with the fabulous Bulma Briefs was the most difficult challenge anyone could ever face.<p>

I remember waking up every morning looking in the mirror and groaning with disappointment because puberty could never do me justice like it had done to my big sister. Her hair was such an eye popping blue and her eyes matched it perfectly. She was tall and had awesome curves to say the least. The lady had such perfect skin too! It was pale but still had a certain radiance to it. How she managed that, the world may never know.

In contrast, there was me. I had our fathers not so bright lavender hair, and if that wasn't bad enough, my mothers curls had sneaked their way into my genes giving me a mop top of wavy disaster. To break all of the rumors, no. my mother does not have a perm. It is all NatURal. Yep. I'm living proof of that. My height is decent i guess. I'm no dwarf, but I'm no where near model height! My skin is pretty pale as well, except mine doesn't have that glorious glow to it. I've tried everything, foundation, tanning. Heck. Even spray tanning! Lets just say... never again. I turned out to look like a carrot and cheetos love child.

And if you listen close, you can still hear the sound of my dignity and pride dieing to this very day.

R.I.P. dignity. See ya later. Goodbye old pal.

I cant even say that I am the smart one! You know how in most cliches one sister is the dumb pretty one and the other is a genius mediocre looking one? Nope. My story aint a cliche.

Bulma is the typical perfect Mary Sue.

Not only was she older than me, prettier than me, more popular than me, more loved than me, friendlier than me, but she was also my parents favorite to say the least. I mean, seriously. They let that girl skip years of school so she could go on some stupid fairy tale adventure to find some magical balls that would release a dragon to grant her her wish: the perfect guy.

Face palms. Sighs. Repeats.

She was already miss perfect! All she had to do was wait a few years! I take that back. A few minutes! She has always had a line up of boys at her feet, all practically begging for her hand in marriage.

But.

Then again who am I to complain? I wouldnt have ever met Goku of it werent for her childish impatience.


	2. HAVE YOU NO SHAME?

_Dear Diary, _

_Today Bulma dragged in some stinky smelling kids. _

_Mom just about had a heart attack when I brought in a poor little Bird with a broken wing. It really needed our help and she was totally being unfair! _

_..._

_Okay it was a falcon.. and had some leftover rat flesh in its beak... and might have been kinda temperamental before you got to know him... and had one eye. BUT THAT IS BESIDE THE POINT! That one guy Bulma introduced me to had three eyes! And nobody seemed to care! I was the only one that seemed to be uncomfortable with it what was I supposed to do? What would you have done diary?Well, I'll tell you what I did. _

_I poked it. _

_Wait! Woah woah woah! before you get all "OMG i cant believe she did that!" hear me out. I'm pretty stealthy. I am so secretive that not even I knew how ninja i was until that very moment! Here is what I managed to do. I waited until he was sleep. Yeah i know I am a creep. But I am also a teenage girl that has hardly been outside her mansion, and I need some entertainment in my life._

_I am getting beside the point. Sorry. Back to the smelly kids._

_Their__ names were really stupid (and that's is coming from me! Lacey undergarments! so you know I'm being legit!) sounding think it was Greg and Krill or Gollum and Kyle or some weird thing like that. They has just defeated that 'Demon King' or whatever. I didn't believe that he was real any ways._

_You see, Here is my theory. I think it was all just an act to get the people to trust in the government. Yep. And so they had to get the richest family in the world (mine) involved in saving it. Why else would Bulma be trying to hide so much from me? She literally has been shutting me out ever since she started some stupid journey 'to find herself'. We used to be so close before she left and now she is hardly home but when she is, she usually brings guests home with her and shuts me out..._

_She has no right to shut me out like that! I don't care how much she wants to find herself!_

_What does that even mean._

_Bulma? *knock knock* Do you wanna build a snowmaaaan? _

_Well I have to go now. Bulma is throwing a farewell party to all of her friends. Finally. Shes back home for a while._

_Over and out,_

_Lacey Briefs_

* * *

><p>The next morning I walked outside my room and saw the two boys again. I quickly turned down one of our many hallways in hopes of ditching them but you know me! no such luck.<p>

"Hey! Lady! Could ya show us around? C'mon we are the guests aint we?"One of the boys yelled after me. I then heard him mumble a stream a words that sounded similar to "Stupid rich people.. why so many rooms!"

I turned back around with an annoyed look on my face; however, the look soon transformed into one of disgust as my nose got a whiff of these two knuckleheads. Oh my gosh my nose was just about crying with me not too far behind it! I gagged a little and then glared at him, "Hey! Beavis and BALDhead! I am not showing you around anywhere until you bath! You are insane if you think i will put my poor sniffer through any more torture!"

Okay I admit that that wasn't very nice... I hadn't even really taken a good look at the boys to notice that one of them was bald. it just kinda slipped out of my mouth when I saw them. now that I did start looking at them.. I did notice that the One with black hair was kinda weird looking. He had this dumb looking ingnorant bliss look about him that made me kinda feel awkward. His eyes were a very dark shade of brown; you could almost call them black to match his wild hair. His hair needed even more washing than the rest of him! Man! Either he uses two containers of gel a day or he really needed some deep cleansing shampoo!

Gosh! where the heck did Bulma pick these kids ups from? The middle of the forest?

I zoned out of my thinking and noticed that the bald one was staring at me. Oops.

"Well Miss Rude, are you gonna show us around or not?"

"If by around, you mean a to a shower then yes follow me." I took them on the slightly longer route to the bathing house for guests because of baldy's stupid attitude.

Ha! take that! A mild inconvenience! Lacey, you evil genius you;)

When I got them to the room, crazy hair went nuts and starting stripping. I could feel my eyes bulge out of my head when i realized what he was doing and thankfully I could escape the room before i saw anything too bad. Woahhhhh theereee cowboy! No need to go willy nilly on me!

"I'll be back with towels in a minute. Dont forget to wash behind your ears!"

Right before I could fully exit the room Baldy made some smart comment, "Why don't you come and wash them for me!" I simply closed my eyes and stuck my tongue out in reply and I could almost feel that he stuck his back.

I know it seems weird, but I felt like we were kinda sorta almost bonding. Oh the simple days of childhood. How I will miss thee.

Now it had only taken me about two or three minutes to actually get the towels, but I got a little distracted by the my Coconutcain addiction. That is was me and Bulma call our favorite ice cream. Coconut Ice cream is by far the most perfect substance ever to grace my mouth. and, lucky me, as i was walking back to the Bathing house, I just so happened to spot a lovely bowl sitting there on the kitchen counter. It was practically calling my name. I couldn't resist! Bulma and I are the only ones in the house to eat it so i knew it was hers, but a beaut like this was worth taking a verbal thrashing over. I love coconut ice cream five ever because five ever is longer than forever. And no one. Not even Bulma can get in between this true love.

After taking a few bites I went directly back on my way to deliver the towels. I knocked on the door.

"Who is there?" a voice i had not yet heard asked. It must be that spiky haired kid.

"It is Santa Claus come early. I would come down the chimney but I ate one too many cookies last year." My reply was overflowing with humorous sarcasm.

"Oh okay come on in!" Spikes (My new name for the boy) answered. I almost face palmed. Did he not understand sarcasm?

I came in and what saw me would surely scar me for the rest of my life! I screamed and threw the towels at them and left.

Spikes... I saw him. I saw ALL of him. And i can NEVER unsee it... Ew.

I was fairly certain that after my close encounter with almost seeing him naked just earlier woild have made him more conscious Of my presence. Guess not.

DANG. I was so close to escaping the day without seeing this dingus naked. So close but yet so far.

Baldy had enough sense to stay in the bubbly bath and cover up his shame! What the heck was up with this kid? When I came in he didst even flinch at all! Did he not have any decency? I am beginning to think that Bulma actually did find these knuckle heads in the middle of the forest.

The nerve of some people.

* * *

><p>Hey! I will be updating on this story mostly everyday, but as you can see, it will have very short chapters most of the time. That is because this story is not my main focus right now. I cant really see people enjoying it as much as they are my other story, Broken Promises, so Most of my focus will be on that one.<p>

You guys seriously! Tell me what you think! What i do and do not do with this story will all depend on you!

If there are some people out there who really like this one though, just let me know and i will totally pay more attention to it, but for now, this story is just an idea I wanted to get out. see you tomorrow!


	3. 20 times a lady

Dear_ diary!_

_Okay so I just walked in on spikes in his birthday suit and now I'm up here writing in you and now i will never be able to look at him them the same and now Bulma's party is gonna be awkward and now I DONT WANNA GO BACK DOWNSTAIRS TO THE PARTY ROOOOOOM! _

_This is not what I imagined my first encounter with the boy species would be like..._

_Where are the sparks?_

_Where is the romance?_

_Where is the tragic death scene in which my hero fights to defend my honor!?_

_Okay... maybe not that last part..._

_Oh crap... Bulma is calling for me. Ehhhhhh. Wish me luck diary:( #nakedandafraid #missionignorespikes_

_Over and out,_

_Lacey Briefs_

* * *

><p>I tucked my diary under bed bed as swiftly as I could when I heard Bulma knocking on my door. Last thing i would ever want would be for her to find out that I had one. She would tease me through our adulthood, past our middle ages, beyond our retirement and to our graves. Maybe if i was lucky, it would stop there.<p>

I didnt even get a chance to voice my approval before my big sis barged in. Yep thats Bulma. She always comes im before I can even answer! I swear people like that are impatient and need to be put in time out or something.

"What are you doing still in pajamas!? Get downstairs Lace! C'mon don't be such a party pooper!"

I stood up and tried to scoot her out of my room, "Well i couldn't possibly find the right outfit now! Im a mess Bulma! Looks like i cant go. ."

She easily maneuvered around me and walked up to my closet. She then started throwing close around like a mad woman. I squealed in surprise.

"What are you... Bulma!" I stopped my foot

"Cool down your peas and soup sis! Im just gonna help you out some. Ooh! Thats nice, i might borrow this sometime and cute! Where did you get this?" She commented on my various clothing items.

"You are cleaning up my room later" I looked around and saw the growing clothes piles as she threw my closet out.

I folded my arms impatiently and sighed dramatically loud.

"Here ya go! Now hurry up and get downstairs!" She shoved some clothes at me before running of.

I angrily mumbled to myself as i put the clothes on, "Who does she think she is trying to dress me up like some barbie girl! Giving me a makeover? She think she is Oprah or something?!" I looked into the mirror and my eyebrows raised. I was impressed! It was so me! A nice striped tank top with a tan knitted sweater and jeans? Not too shabby Bulma!

After making a bunch of weird faces in the mirror i finally forced my self to trundle heavily down the stairs. Lagging. I wanted to take my own sweet time.

"Hey you!" An all too familiar friendly voice greeted._  
><em>

Spikes. What the heck kid. What. The. Heck. I ignored him to see if he would get to memo. But we have been through this. Luck and I don't even cross paths occasionally. He walked right up to me with a big goofy slant smile.

"Krillin says that I should apologize to you for 'exposing to much of myself to a lady at once'. Im sorry for letting you see me naked i didn't know you were a girl!"

If my soul could have left me, it would have at that moment.

Shh shh. There there, pride. Dont cry. Shh

All of a sudden Baldy burst in the conversation, "Ah! I swear Goku didn't really mean that! He was raised in the woods, he doesn't know the true difference yet!" He frantically waved his hands.

Even if i hardly believed that what Baldy was saying was actually true I decided, for the sake of my feminine pride, to just go with it, "okay...?" One of my eyebrows were raised.

Krillin (i like Baldy better) decided that he should make up some small talk to make thing less awkward, "so your name is lacey?"

"Yep."

"And youre Bulma's little sister?"

"Yep."

Spikes. Or Goku i guess then added something in, "Thats funny you sure dont look like her or act like her!" Ouch. I was used to people thinking this though. Everyone thought Bulma was prettier than me...

"Really..." I asked

"Yeah youre WAY prettier! Like a dumpling!" This perked my intrest as well as krillins. I mean beside the fact that he called me a dumpling (whatever that means) it was super sweet!

"...oh really?"

He just childishly nodded his head. My chest puffed up with my pride now restored and stronger than ever. That's right. Pretty dumpling here.

I could see Krillin giving Goku a sly look and it made me blush. Goku, however, seemed oblivious as to what this look meant.

* * *

><p>I decided that the two stinky smelly kids weren't all that bad after all and figured i could hang around them at the party.<p>

The entire party for me consisted of getting to know the both of them, but Goku interested me the most. At first I thought that it was just because he said i was pretty and that i saw him in his natural state, but he actually interested me and as the night went on, it made me sad that he would be leaving and going to train in some far off place to fight the son of Piccolo. (It sounds like he is on some type of stuff, but he really sounded legit when he described it!) Soon Goku would be gone and theres no telling when i would next see him. Or even if i would see him at all really!

"Hey Spikes! This all sounds awesome do you think i could visit you sometime?"

He looked to be thinking. His face shriveled in thought, "Yeah!" He finally gave his answer, "I could send nimbus to take you to the lookout to visit!"

I smiled at him. I did not have any clue whatsoever as to what in the world a nimbus was but it must have been his chauffeur Or something! "Thanks Goku! Baldy you should come to sometimes!" Krillin nodded in agreement.

After a few more laughs I noticed that the mass of people (none of which i really bothered to meet) were gone and soon Krillin and Goku were too.

I missed those goofballs already, but I could feek that this was just the beginning to a beautiful friendship.

* * *

><p>Hey so i still dont know if i wanna keep posting. I like it but i have had hundreds of views the past few days i started and only like 6 people favefollowed/ reviewed... does that mean it sucks? See ya tomorrow... maybe


	4. keep your happiness to yourself

_Dear diary,_

_I havent heard anything from either Spikes or Baldy since i have seen them:/ its only been a week but it seems like it has been 29,492,842 years. I have been so bored and LITERALLY all Bulma has been doing has been face battling with her new boyfriend! _

_I have been accustomed to this torture for too long. I HATE couples with a fiery burning passion. _

_To all couples whose bodies are always latched together:_

_Stop. You're a boyfriend, not a bear trap! Im sorry if you have been too busy involved with your 'boo snuggly wuggly' bears toungue to realize that their are other people around, but your disgusting affections are annoying and need to be stopped immediately. _

_I know that you are more than capable to detatch the velcro that has glued your bodies together in a horrendous display of affection! Listen to the sweet sound of the velcro ripping and enjoy the sound because trust me... everyone else will. _

_Keep your happiness to yourself_

_Over and out,_

_Lacey Briefs_

* * *

><p>Spikes! Where the heck is Mr. nimbus to pick me up!? I felt yamcha's back push on me some more. Gross. All of this huge couch and he just haaaad to intrude on my side? Seriously we need more couches.<p>

They have been making out for a solud half hour now and havent come up for air virtually at all.

I really had no choice but to come to this room! I mean, its the living room so its pretty public and i have the freaking rights to be here dang it! Not to be creepy, but this room has the biggest most beyond gorgeous HD flat screen. Just... yes.

But these butt cracker munchies just had to come in and hog it up!

C'mon Bulma! Have you no heart? Maury is on... think of the children Bulma!

I coughed really loud, but i was Ignored. I obnoxiously sneezed. Ignored. I hummed a few christmas carol lines. Ignored, ignored, ignored.

I didnt want to do this, but you forced it upon yourself.

I slightly leaned over and farted as loud as i could. Without a second thought, Yamcha and my sister snatched away from each other.

"YAMCHA!" Bulma tried to accuse him. I fought against every grain in my body and held in my laugh.

"Yeah yamcha! Is this really how you show respect for a lady? You should be ashamed of yourself!" I added in,my face completely serious. I would make hollywood proud. Awe Yamcha. The poor chap looked around extremely puzzled as his face flushed red and he stammered to find his words.

"I... uhh... but that wasnt-"

"I! ehhh! oohh!" Bulma mocked him,"Save it Yamcha. Come back when you learn some manners."

Yamcha put his head down in defeat and picked himself up of the couch. Everyone knows when Bulma has made up her mind about something, she plans to stick with it. The sad man dragged his feet behind him until he was out if the front door.

For the first time in what seems like forever, Bulma looked me in the eye and truly acknowledged me. My heart warmed and i gave her a slight smile. I really have missed my big sis... we used to be so close!

"Hey lace, you wanna order pizza tonight?" Okay... not quiet the conversation i wanted but who doesn't love pizza?! Crazy people.

"Duh i want pizza! Oh do you know what would be good with that?"

"Coconut ice cream!" "Coconut ice cream!" we cried out simutaneously. We laughed at our togetherness before she ran to the kitchen to dial up the pizza place.

DING. DONG.

The doorbell rang.

I chuckled to myself as i got up to get the door, "boy that was fast! i thought that we were ordering pizza hut not jimmy johns!" I opened the door and gasped when i saw no one there. suddenly, an orange cloud descended from the sky and landed to a hover above my front porch.

I swear Im not on drugs.

The cloud had a note... umm okay. With caution, i slowly extended my hand out before snatching the piece of paper.

_Hey! its goku. I sent nimbus to get you. He is the cloud. Meet me at the lookout. My cloud will take you. Just hop on. _

Okay Spikes' syntax and writing style is terrible. I know what we are gonna do next time we hang out. English Lesson with Lacey! How lucky is this lad? (Alliteration)

Wait... hold. The. phone.

The note finally sunk in. He wants me to ride this cloud?! On pizza night!?

Maybe we can order pizza at whatever this lookout thing is... i do really miss Spikes ... hmmm.

Okay fine. Ill go.

I smiled happily at my decision and jumped onto the cloud. I could hear Bulmas yelling behind me as the nimbus flew off, "IS THAT GOKUS?! HEYYY! What about the PIZZA?"

Once again. I swear Im not on drugs.

* * *

><p>There was a lot of screaming involved with flying on nimbus, and i closed my eyes the entire time.<p>

Before i knew it, nimbus had had come to a hault. Wow that sure was fast. Welk, you know what they say: time really flys by fast when youre scared out of your pants and almost pee on yourself.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw that i was in some beautiful landscape with giant Aladdin styled palaces and vibrant green exotic plants. 'Woah.' I mouthed as i hopped off of nimbus.

"Hey Lace!" Spikes called to me as he ran over and hugged me. Only Bulma has really ever giving me that name, but it felt right coming from him.

"Hiya Spikes!" I tried to hug him back but his bear hug was wrapped around my arms and held them down.

"Listen..." spikes all of a sudden got serious as he pulled away, "i have something to tell you Lace..."

I gulped.


	5. tea, cake, and banana splits

_Dear diary, _

_Turns out, that visit to see Spikes will be the last for a while..._

_Apparently, he needs to focus totally on training for a couple of years or whatever... but I am totally calling B.S. on that one. NO ONE can be that dedicated, right? _

_Whatever. His loss..._

_...Okay diary! You called my bluff! i dont feel like that at all:( maybe i was kinda sorta possibly halfway by some weird and uncertain chance developing a crush on him... I am so freaking nieve! The first guy to call me pretty and i just fall head over heels. _

_But that doesnt matter now. He is too busy "training". Pfft. I should train just to kick his butt! _

_WAIT A DARN MINUTE. THATS IT! Maybe if i take a few self defense classes or whatever I can train with Spikes! _

_Lacey, ma dear, you are a Genie- US!_

_Over and out,_

_Lacey Briefs _

_#wahpow #GreenandLean #Einstein _

* * *

><p>'Okay! First day of karate classes! Wohoo Lacey girl you got this! Its all on you babe! Time to show these weaklings!' My eyes spotted a large bald golieth stand in front of me with eyes similar to daggers. I gulped.<p>

"My students are getting punier and punier!" His deep rough voice boomed into my ears, making me jump.

He rolled his eyes, "Oy!" He sighed before walking to the front of the class, which i happened to notice were all guys in their twenties, most of them buff.

I nervously laughed, grabbing the attention of a large man with three gold teeth and a scar running down his face. He eyes pierced mine.

"Hi!" I squeaked out awkwardly. No reply except a large, throaty grunt, "ooooookay... uh... you got a name mister?"

"T. Cake." His face didnt soften at all.

I laughed a little, "heh... Tea cake? Thats... um... origianal.." T. Cake growled at me causing my eyes to widen as i snapped my eyes and face away from his nervously. Suddenly, our instructor spoke up. My savior. I was beginning to think that T. Cake was gonna devour ME like Tea and Cake.

"Okay you wienies! YOU WANNA GET STRONG!? IS THAT WHY YOU BUBBLE BLOWING BABIES CAME TO MY CRIB TODAY?!" I wondered why he was yelling as he went on.

"WELL I GOT NEWS FOR YOU. STRENGTH POWER AND DEDICATION ARE ALL ONE. SO YOU MAGGOTS SHOW ME SOME DEDICATION. 100 PUSH UPS. NOW YA GARDEN OF PANSIES." my jaw dropped. Dedication? More like DEADication. I can hardly do 20. Everyone around me suddenly dropped onto the ground and began a vigorous push up party.

I slowly raised my hand,"um... excuse me..scary strong man..?"

"THATS MR. SCARY STRONG MAN TO YOU!" He roared.

"Ow why do you have to yell everythi- but anyways... um can i do girl pushups?"

He mockingly batted his eye lashes at me, "why anything for you princess weakling."

"Really?"

"HELL NO. GET DOWN THERE AND GIVE ME 150!"

I began to helplessly stammer, "b-b-but you said 100!"

"Oh did I? I MEANT TO SAY 200! Yep everyone can thank this lady over here!" Everyone in the dojo groaned, and i looked down to meet T. Cakes all too familiar glare. I hurried to tge ground for push ups before i made things worse.

Finally everyone was done with their push ups and the instructor gave us more instruction.

"Not bad maggots. Now that we are properly warmed up thanks to miss weakling over there," everyone growled at the mention of my name and i blushed with wide eyes, "y'all are properly warmed up for stretches. STRETCH. NOW." Suddenly the men all dropped down into splits. I gasped.

"GASP. T. CAKE! nope. Outta here that's it." I grabbed my purse and ran out of the door before to much hearty, manly laughter of mockery could reach my ears.

* * *

><p>"Bwahahaha!"<p>

Bulma had burst out laughing when i told her what had happened at the dojo. It has been twenty five minutes and she still hasnt even began to die down.

"Haha! What the hell kind of name is T. Cake!? Hah are you haha sure youre not making this up?" She struggled to talk between laughs and i rolled my eyes.

"Yes Bulma im sure!" I sighed, "Now how am I supposed to see Spikes again." My sisters laughing finally stopped.

"You mean Goku? You did this for HIM?!" Her eyes were bulging out of socket.

"It doesn't matter anymore." I rested my head on my hand and sighed. Bumla laughed at me and reassuringly placed her hand on my shoulder, "Trust me. Its not that easy to get rid of old Goku." She smiled.

"Yeah..." i scrunched up my face, "he seemed so nonchalant about leaving though..."

"Lace, that is just Goku for ya! Its not just you. Hey we will see him in three years at the worlds martial arts tournament! Just get smoking hot before then."

We laughed together, "No need bulma! He already thinks im pretty as a dumpling!"

Bulma clutched at her heart, "AWWW... what does that mean?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"I may never know... hey wanna go get some ice cream?" She nodded happily before jumping over me to get to the door, "LAST ONE THERE PAYS!"

"BULMA! Thats not fair! You cheater I'm telling mom!"

* * *

><p>After three years I am finally gonna see Spikes. I wrote him a few letters every now and then but postal delivery doesn't travel to the lookout... bummer.<p>

Anyways i didnt grow up to be a super gorgeous model type like Bulma and that kinda sucks but oh well im not that ugly. I would rate myself a solid 6.78.

But i did straighten my hair today and put some make up on so that bumps me up to a seven!

Anyways.

Spikes. Everyone is looking for him but he is no where ti be found. This tournament place is huge though! Ah i hope he didn't chicken out or anything! I put too much effort into my looks today! He better be here! Suddenly I heard a mans voice behind me.

"Hey lace! Where are the other guys at!"


	6. crush level: over 9000

"Ah!" I screamed in surprise as I turned around "who are you?" I asked the man. We must have met before because he knew my name... But then again I was the youngest child of the richest family in the world... Buuuuut then again Bulma was in the spot light far more often then I was.

"you don't recognize me Lace?" The man had on a white turban and and an umbrella was partially covering his face. It was lightly raining out and the drips of water were racing down my face and hair, flattening down my natural lavender waves. The man sighed, "Lace you're gonna catch a fever! Here take my umbrella." I reluctantly grasped the rain sheild from the man. Once again I looked at him closely. Now, without the big umbrella obscuring his face, his identity became clear.

I gasped, "Spikes!?" I gathered him into a huge hug. He was now atleast a foot taller than me and his large muscular form engulfed my short 5'3 petite one.

"you haven't changed a bit... Well maybe you got a little shorter!" He stupidly chimed in with that mesmerizing idiotic voice. we laughed together while I rolled my eyes and finally pulled myself from out of his grasp.

"You big dummy." I giggled, "you grew!" I explained to him before grabbing his hand and leading him to where bulma's, master Roshi, oolong and puar were waiting.

"you're prettier than I remeber Lace." He said nonchalantly. My face became tomato red as I struggled to stutter a weak response.

"T-thank y-y-you." Seriously. What the heck was wrong with this kid? How come words that meant nothing to him, mean the entire world to me?

Finally we came across the rest of the group. Now Krillin, yamcha and Tien were there as well.

"LACEY!" Krillen yelled at me before mauling me with a bear hug. More like a teddy bear hug! He had hardly grown at all! I was sorta taller than him which is saying something because I'm practically a midget!

"wassup shawty." I laughed.

Krillen looked at me and blushed Before scurrying away and whispering into yamchas ear. Yamaha practically fell onto the floor laughing .which means it was probably stupid. Which means I probaby don't wanna know.

Master Roshi then spoke up, "now that we are all FINALLY here *cough*" he looked to Yamaha krillin chiaoutzu and Tien, "let's get to the hotel and get some rest. the fights start tomorrow and I want my friends to succeed. Let us rest and rejuvenate... You know what really gets me rejuvenated? A big ole kiss!" He snaked his way up to me, "come on honey just one?"

I didn't know what to do so I panicked and slapped him out of instinct, "you're not the one fighting you old fart."

To my suprise, Everyone began laughing. Hmm. This must happen a lot.

* * *

><p>Later at the hotel I snuck out of my room to go mess with Spikes and Krillin in their room. As i approached their door butterflies began to flutter around in my stomach. Spikes is on the other side of this door. Last time I was in this situation, I walked in on him in his birthday suit. I laughed loudly at my own immiturity and immediately heard someone come to the door and open it. krillin.<p>

"wow lacey is the door knob really that funny?"

"hilarious." I slid past him and jumped onto one of the beds.

"heyyyyyy Laaaaaccceeee that's my bed!" spikes whined.

"Get over it. Sharing is caring." Goku laughed and my heart melted. I loved it when i was the reason behind his happiness. It almost gave me a purpose if sorts. Spikes lept onto the bed next to me and laid down. Yaasssss! Double win!

"Yeah Goku! Besides! Who else would tell us bedtime stories?" Baldy winked at me. Jerk.

"Um..." two men looked at me expectantly but i had no idea about talking bedtime stories!

...

"Ummm... once upon a time there was a financially And emotionally stable princess and all she wanted to do was find a prince just as stable as her. Most called her picky and uptight but i think that she was just looking out fir herself.. and um her best friend was a talking penguin becaaaause... um she lived in uh.. antarctica!" wait no... um iceland! Yeah iceland... um so her penguin made her a page on eHarmony and she... um... guys?" I looked up and noticed that baldy and spikes were fast asleep-_-

"Wow. This is why im never nice. Its never worth it! Ingrates." I looked at spikes' sleeping form and smiled. I couldnt help it... he was just too much! I licked my lips nervously and decided to take a risk. I gently lowered my head on his chest and nuzzled in on him. Gosh. When did i become such a creep?! Anyways. I dont mind it... i am so in like with spikes it makes no sense. I closed my eyes with content.

Suddenly, i felt an arm around my waist. My eyes snapped opened and i hurridly looked to him expecting him to be looking back. Oh no! He is going to think im weird now! Well... i am kinda weird but HE DOESNT NEED TO KNOW THAT! not until we are married at least...

But his eyes werent open. He looked as sleep as a dead man.

Do you know what this means...?

HIS SUBCONCIOUS LOVES ME BACK! Ahhh! My insides tickled with butterflies as i giggled to myself.

I snuggled even closer to him before I fell asleep. I was completely unaware of it, but tomorrow would be the worst day of my life. It would be the beginning to a long stream of jealousy. The beginning of my torture. The beginning of me finally standing up for what i want.

The beginning of my home wrecking mission.


	7. tic toc

_Dear diary,_

_OKAY. IMMA RANT._

_This woman! This brat! This... WHORE! Ugh! She had the biggest attitude with my Goku today!_

_You wanna hear the story? Do you!? WELL ILL TELL YOU THE STORY!_

_Todays were the tournements preliminaries (my boys did wonderfully of course) and everyone was having such a great time because they knew that they were going to make it to the next round... but. Then._

_BUT THEN this grimey ass ho decidedes to rain. To STORM on everyones parade and show up all fake and smiley! She had the actual nerve to slide up on spikes. My spikes. She came up on him and hung on his arm batting her stupid eyelashes! I was feeling the thirst just a'radiatin'! Miss thirsty then had the balls to ask if he remembered her? No. No way. He had never met her before! She then showed her true bitchy colors and stormed off mad._

_This is the part where i almost punched baldy in the adams apple. He was gushing on and on about how lucky Spikes was and how hot the mystery girl was._

_Gimme a break!_

_The girl was a 5 out of ten in the right lighting, at the right angle, if you squint and are hella drunk._

_I got mad and ran off after the girl to confront her._

_"Hey!" I dont know who you think you are but you cant just flirt with him and then get an attitude when he rejects you. Plus! I know you saw me there! He is obviously off limits sister!"_

_She laughed at me and said, "hah! What makes him yours? Is he your boyfriend?" My face turned bright red._

_"Um... y-yes! Of course! We have been dating for a while now and he is about to 'pop the big question' after he wins the tournament actually! So you can just back off!" Her face fell. I have no idea what got into me at that moment diary..._

_I walked away in a hurry._

_Usually, I would never have confronted her or lied about Spikes. Oh dear God! What has this crush done to me... maybe... its more than a crush?_

_Diary? Do i... love him?_

_Im confused now..._

_Over and out,_

_Lacey 'i dont know' Briefs_

* * *

><p>Ohhhhh my. I slammed my diary shut and gazed around my hotel room with wide, bewildered eyes. I had run back here after my encounter with the witch to write about her. But... maybe it was fate...<p>

Now i know that i lov-

I gulped.

_Love Spikes_.

I licked my lips as my eyebrows furrowed.

Oh dear. Oh me. Oh my.

The fights were still going on across town at the actual arena, but maybe i could catch spikes and tell him how i felt. Something in me told me to hurry. Something told me that my window of oppertunity was closing.

I leapt up out of my bed where i was writing and ran out of my door.

As my body was knocked back and i flew onto the floor gasped in surpised and looked up. Bulma.

"Lace! What the heck! I heard about your chick fight with that mean girl! I just cane to check up... are you-?"

"BULMA! No time!" I scurried of the floor and tried to pick myself up to run "I have to tell Spikes that im in love with him before it is too late!"

I finally got up and ran. Tic Toc Lacey!

"WAIT! Lace!" Bulma ran after me and easily caught up, "you love him? You hardly know him!"

"I know im crazy, but i just feel so free around him Bulma!"

"Free? What do yo- ahhhh!" we both crashed into a maid. Bulma apologized to the maid but i just got up and kept running through the hotel.

"Wait! Lace! Ma'am im so sorry again.." she followed me and caught up again except this time, she was out of breath.

We made it outside of the hotel and i saw a taxi, "TAXI!" I screamed out in panic, praying to my lucky stars that it would stop for me. But as you know. Im the definition of bad luck. Tic toc Lacey

I groaned with irritation and simply walked in front of the next taxi. I clenched my eyes close as it schreeched to a stop.

"LACE!" I ignored my sisters plea and walked into the taxi. Bulma sighed and rushed in after me.

I simply shoved one thousand dollars to the driver, "the arena. HURRY. its an emergency." The driver and bumla both looked at me with wide eyes.

"Lace..."

"Woah! Yes ma'am!" He sped off as he floored the gas. Tic toc Lacey.

Bulma grabbed me,"Lace! Why are you in such a hurry!?"

"I love him Bulma! He needs to know as soon as possible! Anything could happen! I would die if i lost him... hes out there fighting and something in me says ti hurry up and tell him! Call me crazy, but it feels Realer than just a 'hunch'."

"Crazy."

"Huh?"

"You said call you crazy. Crazy! Lace! You hardly even know him! Its just a crush! Youll get over him i promi-"

"Just a crush!" I snapped at her, silencing her, "No! Its more than that bulma. YOU OF ALL PEOPLE WOUNDLT UNDERSTAND. Cant you see!? I wasnt happy before him! Ever! Before i met him i was always compared to you! Always second best to you and always not good enough! Youre smarter. Youre prettier. Youre more popular. Youre the Golden child bulma! And ive always been living in your shadow!" Tears slipped down my face and choked on my next words, "I have been invisible to everyone... except Goku. Goku makes me feel wanted like no one has before. I feel like for once, someone loves me! Thats something that i wanna hold onto and never let go! B-bulma... I have to get to him. Now." I sobbed never having voiced my true feelings before.

She grabbed me into the closest hug ive ever shared with her so that i could sob.

She then pulled back and looked me in the eyes, "Go get him." She smiled with her own ttears in her eyes. I nodded and jumped out of the car, the arena right in front of me. I heard Bulma cheering behind me as i kept running. A slight smile graced my face.

Tic Toc Lacey.

I plowed through a sea of people to see him. I heard many cries of discomfort from the large crowd but ignored him. I could feel guilt later, but right Now, I just wanted to see him.

Tic.

Toc.

I saw him standing on the other side of the arena. By the platform. His eager face told me that he was about to fight. No. I need to get to him. Tic toc lace! TIC TOC.

"GOKU!" I screamed. I jumped over the barrier and ran to him causing the sea of people to gasp.

"Lace? Whats up?"

"I have to tell you something!... I love you." An elephant lifted from my chest and i stepped closer to him so that we were just a breath apart, "i really do and i just wanted you to know asap. I wanna go where ever you do. Follow you. Be with you... forever." Cheesy? Yes. False? No.

"I love you too lace."

"Really? Then promise me we will go on a trip! Just us Spikes... promise me a date?"

"Of course Lace! Youre one of my closest friends! I'd love to go on a trip! But not right now i gotta go!" He stepped up onto the platform.

"Friend... wait no! spikes!" It was too late he was on the platform and couldnt get off now. krillin came up behind me and pulled me back.

"Lacey what was that about?"

"Nothing!" I blushed and baldy gave me a sideways look. I avoided his awkward, knowing gaze and looked back to Spikes oncoming fight. It was at that moment when i realized exactly who Spikes was fighting.

THAT WHORE.

yep. Her. Wow. What a plot twist.

I shook my head in disbelief.

Call me a terrible person, but i hope Spikes beats the thirst outta her. Haha i laughed to myself. If people knew every single one of my thoughts, they would think that i am insane.

I smiled to myself, now in the happiest mood ever. The man of my dreams is gonna take a trip with me, Bulma and I are closer than ever and the village whore is going to get the tar beat out of her.

I looked to the ongoing fight and noticed saw them talking as they fought. Of course i wondered about what they were talking about, but it seemed irrelevent. He was mine now. She didnt matter.

What could go wrong?

"Im chichi you idiot! YOU PROMISED TO MARRY ME!" The mysterious woman yelled. Chichi? What a whore name. Wait... marry!? Spikes!? No. Freaking. Way.

"What!" The crowed became a mix of oohs and gasps as Gokus face fell in confusion.

I looked to the crowd and found Bulmas eyes. She looked at me with sympathy, and the realization hit me... this is why i was feeling pressured on time. My hunch was right.

"Whats marriage?" Spikes questioned sending a wave of relief to my heart. I sighed.

"The end of your life!" Krillin yelled out to him. I nodded my head in agreement. with this Loud mouth it would be!

Tein shook his head, "its the coming together of two people and they live together forever." He explained. I snapped my head to him. Traitor! I frantically looked back to Spikes.

"Oh! Ive made a mistake! I thought that it was food!" Idiot. My idiot. Please... stay my idiot Spikes. Please dont feed into this girl.

Chichi looked down to the ground Sadly with big puppy eyes. oh no. Goku hates it when others are sad... he is gonna try to cheer her up i swear. A tear fell from chichis eyes, "so... yoi dont wanna marry me."

"Youre damn right he doesnt wanna marry you! Those tears are fake!" I accidentely said out loud, making Krillin snap his head toward me. He then came closer to me and wrapped his arms around me to comfort me and calm me down. It didnt work. My nerves were still being wrecked.

Goku walked up to chichi and hugged her.

Yes... he is just trying to consul her because he is going to reject her.

"My brain might not know what i want... but my heart does..."

Spikes... what... what are you doing?

"Chichi..."

Spikes! You dont know what you want yet.

"..Will you..."

What about our trip? What about our date!? Spikes! What about our future journeys!?

"..Marry me?"

W-what about u-u-us?

"YES GOKU OF COURSE ILL MARRY YOU."

And with every shrieking syllable, my heart tore in half.

I didnt even know that i was crying until Krillin wiped my face for me. i looked to him and felt my lip tremble, "Krillin... why.. w-would he..." i didnt finish before a powerful sob ripped through me. There was no way I would ever want Goku or his new... fiance... to see me like this so I ripped away from Baldy and ran to the nearest restroom.

I looked to the mirror and didnt even see myself. Of course my eyes were now puffy red (thank God i dont wear make up) but it was something other than that. My reflection... it wasn't me anymore. She looked broken. She couldnt ever have anyone love her! Not even Goku would and he was the only person to bring her out of her sisters shadow. I angrily punched the mirror. I excepted it to shatter like in the movies... but it didnt... only thing shattered was my fist. I screamed out in pain.

I began to sob again and slid down the wall to sit down on the cold floor.

I couldnt do anything right! Not even break a stupid mirror.

"No wonder no one loves me."

"LACE. I love you!"

Bulma. Of course.

"Go away. I dont wanna hear it right now." My voice sounded so broken and It made made me feek even sorrier for myself.

She ignored my plea for isolation and silently kneel down next to me and hugged me to her chest.

We sat in that damp silence for what seemed like ages before I finally found my voice, "Its funny how only people closest to you can betray you." She laughed.

"Lace. Goku didnt mean to... hes just a confused, nieve idiot."

"My idiot." I cant stay mad at him. He means too much to me, even if i mean absolutely zip to him, "He isnt married yet. There is still time to get him."

I got up, dusted myself of, dried my tears and made my way out with my chest out.

"Lace..." Bluma followed after me.

I was gonna show Goku who really needed who no matter how long it would take.


End file.
